In a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus, such as an audio tape recorder or video tape recorder (VTR), the recent tendency is towards a higher quality and a higher recording density of recording signals. In keeping up with such tendency towards the higher recording density, a so-called metal tape in which powders of metals such as Fe, Co or Ni, or alloys thereof, are used as the magnetic powders, or a so-called evaporation-deposited tape in which a magnetic metal material is directly deposited on a base film by a vacuum thin film forming technique, has been developed as the magnetic recording medium and employed in many fields of application.
For demonstrating the properties of the magnetic recording medium having such prescribed coercive force, there are requirements for a small coercive force, a high saturation magnetic flux density and a high magnetic permeability as the properties of the core material of the magnetic head. With a magnetic head for perpendicular recording expected to be used in the near future, it becomes necessary to use a material having a still higher saturation magnetic flux density as the main magnetic pole material. However, the ferrite material frequently used as the core material for the magnetic head has only a low magnetic flux density, whereas the Permalloy is unsatisfactory in wear resistance.